1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the vending of electricity, telecommunications and/or other utilities in public or semi-public places. More specifically, this invention relates to the operation of computers and other electrical and electronic devices while traveling away from home.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In this era of communications, individuals are increasingly dependent on a variety of electronic devices to receive and send information. This dependency has resulted in a large number of battery-operated devices which allow an individual to stay in touch while traveling. A major limitation in the operation of these devices is battery life. To overcome this limitation, many of these devices can operate on and recharge from an AC power line. However, AC power for this purpose is not readily available in most public and semi-public places including airports, bus terminals, convention centers and restaurants.
Portable computers have become indispensable communications tools that are used to send and receive voice, fax, email and video messages from and to almost any point in the world. These devices access a variety of communication networks via wired, wireless or fiber telecommunications channels. However, computer compatible access to telecommunications channels is also not readily available in public and semi-public places.
Malaspina (U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,784) addresses the battery life issue and tries to solve it by vending recharged batteries. This proposed solution to the problem is complicated by the shapes, sizes, and electrical characteristics of the many batteries on the market.
A more general solution to the problem is found in those parking meters which provide AC power for an engine block heater or battery charger. Wilkinson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,565) defines a combination meter that can allocate a payment between an electricity account and a parking space account automatically based upon whether electricity is being used or not. However, his invention is fundamentally a parking meter and he does not provide for vending power without the parking space. Further, there is no protection from the weather as it was not contemplated that the electricity would be useful for another purpose. Furthermore, while this invention does provide for credit card payments, it does not provide for a telecommunications link for payment or other information.
Ng et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,957) defines a microprocessor-based parking meter without any power vending capability or ability to accept credit card payments. This invention includes a wireless communications interface for communications between the microprocessor and an external device. Like Wilkinson, Ng is based upon the concept of renting a parking space. The communications interface is intended to connect to a portable computer that is used to change rates within the meter.
Other combination meters have been defined for the purpose of charging electric vehicles. These meters require specific means for connecting to the vehicle, specific means of charging the vehicle""s batteries and/or specific means for measuring/metering the power consumed. Most importantly, these combination meters rent space for a vehicle so that the fee charged is for parking space rental and for electricity. Additionally, none of these meters is designed to operate a computer.
Some vending machines have also been defined for the purpose of charging electric vehicles. Like the combination meters, these vending machines require specific means for connecting to the vehicle, specific means for charging the vehicle""s batteries, and/or specific means for measuring/metering the power consumed. Most importantly, these machines incorporate battery charging circuitry and are only capable of charging car batteries, not operating customer equipment such as computers.
Some telecommunications channels that are accessible in public places may come with a communications instrument such as a payphone, pay facsimile or pay TV. Some of these payphones used in conjunction with a telecommunications channel have an RJ11 receptacle that is intended to connect special accessories for the physically impaired and which might be able to be used for a computer connection. However, these payphone installations do not provide AC power to operate an accessory or a computer and are limited to providing access to the telephone network line connected to the payphone. These payphones cannot and do not provide fiber, cable or other types of communications channel access. Further these payphones that do accept credit cards as a means of payment still require the central office to process the transaction before the phone can be used.
An object of this invention is to provide access to electrical power, a telecommunications channel or channels and/or other utilities or services for a fee. The customer determines the method of payment, the length of time of access and which of the utilities or services to utilize. The fee is based upon the length of time of access and which utilities or services are accessed.
This invention provides access to one or more utilities after the customer provides payment in electronic form (e.g. credit card, debit card, smart card, or other forms of electronic or magnetic currency devices) or, optionally, currency. Alternatively, no physical payment method is required, and payment is carried out through software that is present in the user""s laptop or other device. In still another option, payment is not made during the transaction, and the user is identified through some type of authentication. These can include RF ID cards, hotel keys, ID cards, software or anatomical characteristics such as fingerprint, voiceprint or retinal pattern identification. The customer selects which utilities or services they require, typically by just connecting to the appropriate connector (also know as outlet, receptacle, or plug) either through physical means or through wireless connections such as infrared. The transaction then begins when some form of payment or user identification is received. The transaction ends when the customer disconnects from all of the connectors or otherwise indicates that the customer is finished. The microprocessor controls the vending process and records the transaction information in retentive memory.
This microprocessor also communicates with the customer via a user interface to provide details on the progress of the transaction. The user interface is not particularly limited and need not even include a visual display on the vending machine. Periodically, this microprocessor is called by a central computer system over a telecommunication channel and may be requested to call back to the central computer. This vending device then calls the central computer and transfers all transaction data, machine status and related information to the central computer. After the data has been transferred to the central computer, the central computer can download any new data, such as new rates, to the vending device. This device does not need to know the rates in effect unless it is accepting payment in currency form or from pre-paid electronic cards or pre-paid laptop software (i.e. xe2x80x9ce-moneyxe2x80x9d). In fact, using the software forms of payment such as billing through an Internet service provider (hereinafter xe2x80x9cISPxe2x80x9d) or using software xe2x80x9ccurrencyxe2x80x9d, no physical payment method need be included in the vending machine. The central computer summarizes the data and processes the payment information and schedules technicians to visit those units that require maintenance or have full coin/currency boxes.
When this invention is used to vend power, the power may come from an internal power source (such as a battery) or one or more external power sources. The type of power source is not limited to 120 VAC, 60 Hz power. For example, the unit may obtain power from a different power source and change it to 120 VAC for a traveler. Examples of different local power sources include 220 VAC, 50 Hz and 100 VAC, 50 Hz. The unit may have a local power source connector on it as well for those customers who have equipment that can utilize the local power source. The power may also pass through a noise and surge protection circuit before it is provided to the customer""s equipment. Where more than one power source is available, the customers select the source they require by plugging their equipment into the appropriate connector.
Vending telecommunications channel access includes providing access to the high speed data channels that are emerging for computer use as well as the typical telephone networks and cellular lines. These various telecommunications channels, which include ISDN, T1, T3, cable, SONET, xDSL, broadband, baseband and other channels, have not previously been available for a fee in public and semi-public locations.
The vending machine with a high speed data line can be used to provide customers with voice communication capabilities via the Internet or other voice over data networks. These so-called xe2x80x9cInternet phonesxe2x80x9d can use data lines to call anywhere in the world and bypass the traditional telephone system (plain old telephone system, hereinafter POTS) which is often more expensive than Internet connections. The vending machine could have an Internet compatible, telephone style handset or other microphone/speaker setup for an Internet phone.
Similarly, the vending machine could use high-speed data lines and video cameras to provide customers with video phone capability via the Internet or other data networks so that the person on the other end can see as well as hear the caller.
Current payphones require central office support to enable a transaction (call). This invention allows the transaction regardless of the capabilities of the central office. In some alternative embodiments of the invention, more than one telecommunications channel will be available to the customer. In such a case, the customer will normally choose the required channel by plugging the equipment into the appropriate connector or by connecting through infrared or other wireless connection. One example of a wireless connector is an armored fiber optic cable that could be permanently attached to the unit. At the other end is a large mechanical clip. The armored fiber optic would enter into the back of the clip. The user who had a notebook computer with an IR port would place the clip on the notebook so it is grasping the top and bottom of the notebook. In this arrangement, the end of the armored fiber optic cable is aimed directly into the IR port of the laptop.
Another object of this invention is to provide a secure area, such as a storage locker, in which a customer can leave their electronic and electrical devices. While the devices are in this secure area, they can recharge their batteries and/or perform autonomous operations such as upload and download messages. In this case, the invention can incorporate a storage locker or other structure with a locking cover.
Another object of this invention is portability. Using an internal power source and wireless telecommunications channels, this invention is not limited to a fixed location. In this configuration, the invention could be used at fairs, outdoor concerts and similar sites where permanent installations are not cost effective. In these cases, it might be more cost effective to have one control unit operating multiple vending machines. These multiple vending machines may be arranged in the form of a kiosk to allow multiple customers access to the vending machine at the same time. Similarly, almost any combination of functional components of the vending machine could be moved to a location remote from the machine. This could be accomplished, for example, by networking a cluster of machines to a server either on site or at a remote location.
The invention is envisioned to have, but not limited to, the following applications:
Vending electric power at airports and other public places for any electrical device including, but not limited to, computers, cell phones, pagers and vehicles;
Vending telecommunications channel access at airports and other public places for any communications device including portable computers and special telecommunications devices for the physically impaired;
Vending the combination of power and telecommunications access onboard moving vehicles such as ships, airplanes and buses;
Vending power, communications and other utilities at rental properties, public playgrounds and camp sites;
Vending telecommunications access and electricity or other fuel to vehicles where communications is also useful for vehicle diagnostics or customer communications while re-fueling or while parked;
Vending power and optionally telecommunications access to electronic equipment locked in storage lockers to allow batteries to recharge and/or to allow autonomous operations such as upload and download messages while the customer is otherwise occupied.
Vending power and other utilities to building operations to facilitate and monitor cleaning or other repair and maintenance activities.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein preferred embodiments of the invention have been selected for exemplification and from the individual features and relationships of the respective appended claims.